An increasingly high operation and maintenance cost, an increasing power supply cooling cost, and fast-growing storage capacity and data traffic bandwidth requirements pose a greatest challenge faced by an enterprise data center, and also bring a great business opportunity for a data center device vendor. A very high requirement is imposed for heat dissipation, so as to solve heat dissipation and energy-saving design of a high-density server, and meanwhile, to enable a same device to adapt to different environments, especially for heat dissipation of a high-density switch board that includes multiple optical modules. A common structure of a server is as follows: A computing node board of the server exists at a front side, and an input/output switch board exists at a rear side, where the computing node board and the input/output switch board are vertically interconnected together through a backplane, for example, the computing node board is horizontally disposed while the input/output switch board is vertically disposed.
A common blade server adopts a vertical manner in which a front board is vertically inserted while a rear board is horizontally inserted, and its heat dissipating air duct adopts the following heat dissipation manner: A front board is vertically inserted in a perforated backplane; and a cooling air flow enters from a front panel, passes a ventilation hole on the backplane, and is discharged by a fan on a rear wall panel. The fan is horizontally disposed on upper and lower edges of the rear wall panel, an air intake channel is reserved on both sides of a chassis, and air enters from the top on two sides of the rear board. In this way, an air duct structure experiences a vertical-to-horizontal conversion process. This causes a complex air duct and great fluid resistance, and is not conducive to heat dissipation. In addition, when the cooling air flow passes a functional module on the rear board, a cascade heating effect exists, causing difficulty in heat dissipation.
Another common blade server adopts a vertical manner in which a front board is horizontally inserted while a rear board is vertically inserted, and its heat dissipating air duct adopts the following heat dissipation manner: A front board is horizontally inserted in a perforated backplane; and a cooling air flow enters from a front panel, passes a ventilation hole on the backplane, and is discharged by a fan on a rear wall panel. The fan is vertically disposed in a middle area of the rear wall panel, an air intake channel is reserved on a lower side of a chassis, and an air flow goes upward from a bottom of the rear board to traverse a functional module on the rear board. This causes a complex air duct and great fluid resistance, and is not conducive to heat dissipation. In addition, when the cooling air flow passes the functional module on the rear board, a cascade heating effect exists, causing poor heat dissipation of the rear board.